


The Night Before

by Amuly



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 18 elaboration. Took the dialogue from the episode and added in Franz's thoughts, plus some original dialogue and action added onto the end of the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Nostalgia fic: I just managed to locate a really old forum where I posted all these years ago. I thought they were lost b/c I've had 2 hard drive wipes/crashes between then and now, but then I remembered the old forums and managed to track them down. Hence, nostalgia spam.
> 
>  
> 
> Russian Translation available [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/993900%0A)

            Franz tried to smile as he set down his still half full cup of wine. Albert was giggling happily, already working on his fifth. “You know Franz,” Albert said, his speech slightly slurred. “This duel was a great idea. I’m going to slay the count, then everything will go back to the way it was!” Albert then titled his head back and drank the last of the wine in his cup, and reached with an unsteady hand toward the bottle.

            Franz had stopped trying to correct Albert’s naïve assumptions long ago. Now he viewed them as an endearing trait, one to be protected. Which was why he would do what he had to tomorrow. Franz put his hand in his pocket and fingered the packet of pills in there. In just a few more glasses Albert’s vision would be too blurred to notice anything he did, including slipping them into his drink.

            Franz felt bad about deceiving Albert, but it was to save his life. Albert, though he might hate the count for what he did, still couldn’t imagine him being any worse than a liar and a deceiver. But Franz knew. He had found out what the symbol was while sifting through Valentines Grandfather’s memories. He now knew what had to be done, and he also knew that Albert was in no position to do it himself. Much as it pained Franz to admit it, Albert…what he felt towards the Count…

            “I drink to victory with the red!” Albert shouted. He held up his glass in a stupor of excitement.

            Franz smiled and pretended to be nearly as drunk as Albert. “And I to white!”

            “But as for him, he’s pitch-black!” This threw Albert into a fit of giggles, amused at his drunken attempt at a pun. Albert gulped down the rest of his glass, then once again reached for the bottle. Franz merely set his glass down and smiled over at Albert. Not that Albert would ever notice the looks he sent his way, he never did…

            “Without fail I will beat a coward like him to bits!” Albert stood up and what Franz supposed was supposed to be a courageous stance, and then stated laughing hysterically. Franz joined in. It felt good to laugh with Albert, just this one last time. Albert then set down his glass and stumbled off in the direction of the bathroom, or at least so Franz hoped.

            Once Albert had successfully navigated the door and shut it, Franz pulled the pills out of his pocket and put one into Albert’s drink. He then refilled it, but before he could return them to his pocket the doorknob started to turn. Franz looked around hurriedly and tossed the pills onto an out of the way table. Albert was too drunk to notice anything but the glass in front of him, he wouldn’t notice the pills until far into the morning; at least, as long as all went to plan.

            Albert stumbled out of the bathroom and threw his arm around Franz. “Franz, you are the best friend a buddy could have. Did I ever tell you that?” Franz cleared his throat and reached for Albert’s drink.

            “Here. You’re still speaking in coherent sentences.” He said, smiling and placing the drink into Albert’s free hand.

            Rather than go to his seat, as any sober person would do, Albert smiled and sat himself happily on Franz’s lap. “I drink to the best second anyone could ever have, Franz!” Albert tilted his head back and drank the whole glass in one shot.

            Franz picked up his own glass with some difficulty, seeing as Albert was pretty much hanging onto his neck just to keep his balance. “And I drink to the only guy out there stupid enough to challenge the Count to a duel, Albert!” Albert just smiled and looked around, eyes a little out of focus.

            “Aw, you didn’t have to drink to me Franz!” Albert made what Franz assumed was an attempt at a hug, though it was more like Albert collapsing onto Franz’s chest.

            Franz didn’t move for a minute, waiting to see if Albert was really asleep. Once Albert’s soft snores reassured him, he hesitated about getting up. Even if he was passed out drunk, the point was that Albert was essentially curled up on his lap. Franz sighed, picked Albert up and carried him over to his sleeping bag.

            Setting Albert down and pulling the sheets up over him, Franz brushed some hair out of Albert’s face. “I’m sorry Albert. This is probably the worst thing I’ve ever done. But I’m doing it for you.” Franz placed a kiss lightly on Albert’s forehead and slipped into his own sleeping bag, lying awake and waiting for morning  



End file.
